Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the archenemy of Jack Skellington and the main antagonist of "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas." He is voiced by Ken Page. He is the personification of the common child's nightmare of the "Boogie Man", resembling a large burlap sack. When Oogie Boogie is defeated, it is revealed that he is a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking. He is also apparently "The Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. Vices His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. Ironically, he has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes (although some say he was looking at sandy's chances the first 2 times, because he laughs after looking at the results), and admits he has to resort to cheating---he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice the 3rd time, resulting in 11. He is also somewhat lecherous, which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his his Snake and Spider Stew. Unlike all the other inhabitants of Halloween Town, who are merely innocent monsters who scare people for a living and as a profession and for whom "life's no fun without a good scare", Oogie is truly evil. It is suggested that his sadistic nature had resulted in his exile from the mainstream Halloween Town. Origin Oogie originally was a bogeyman who was worshipped as the "King of All Bugs" and had created a holiday of his own called "Bug Day". However, Bug Day was eventually forgotten and thus, vasnished, but Oogie escaped before he could vanish with the Bug Town. Lair He lives in an underground lair, which is full of traps and torture devices with a casino-like twist. Oogie-Boogie's lair, during his theme song, is lit with blacklights in the style of a cheap funhouse. Under these, Oogie himself glows bright green. After the lights dim, however, the bright color is sapped from his lair, transforming its appearance into that of a dank, cellar-like dungeon. Above his lair is the clubhouse of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who feed him bugs regularly via a metal chute. It is at first believed that Oogie cannot be killed or die, but it is later revealed he can be destroyed if his brain, or the lead bug, is crushed, smushed, or busted. The Nightmare Before Christmas During the time, Oogie was imprisoned in his lair plotting his revenge, Lock, Shock and Barrel revealed the existence of Santa Claus to Oogie. Later, the trio kidnapped Santa and (against the wishes of Jack Skellington, who held Oogie in great contempt) sent him down to Oogie Boogie's lair, where he was bound to a giant roulette wheel. Sally, after finding out Santa's fate, attempted to rescue him, but was captured herself. Oogie then tortured and tried to kill Sally and Santa Claus, but was stopped by Jack, as Jack confronted Oogie however, Oogie activated his robot killing machines and trapped Jack, but he evaded the devices and managed to reach Oogie. Oogie tried to escape on a machine, but Jack pulled a loose thread on him, which opened him up and caused about ninety percent of his bugs to fall into his own snake and spider stew, however, one bug, the lead bug, tried to escape, but was squashed by Santa, killing Oogie. Videogame Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King In the video game prequel to TNBC, Oogie's origins and the birth of his rivalry with Jack were revealed. As it turns out, he once had his own holiday, Bug Day, that was (most likely) forgotten by the people of the real world and thus vanished. Unfortunately, Oogie escaped, found Halloween Town and decided that it would be the new Bug Day. He and his army of insects invaded the town and nearly took it over. Jack found out and he defeated the bugs and Oogie. Oogie survived the battle, learned to fear the Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge In the 2005 video game, Oogie was resurrected by his henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who sewed him back together. He quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townfolk into making traps for his arch enemy, Jack Skellington. Oogie attempted to become the "Seven Holidays King". He successfully kidnapped the real leaders and tried to murder Santa Claus again, but his plans were foiled by Jack. Desparate, Oogie puts up a fight by turning into a gigantic, junk-filled version of himself named "Mega-Oogie". He is again destroyed, though it has yet to be seen if he will return. Kingdom Hearts series Oogie appears as one of the Disney villains allied with Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts, wanting the heart that Jack and Doctor Finklestein created to take control of the Heartless and use them to take over Halloween Town. He succeeded in part, swallowing the artificial Heart, but because the heart was faulty he couldn't summon as many Heartless as he expected. He tried to destroy Sora, Jack, and the others by trapping them in his giant roulette machine. Aside from throwing explosive dice all of his attacks depend on what number he rolls. He can summon Heartless, release a spinning blade wheel, summon a buzzsaw, or activate his healing machine. The player however can hit the dice canceling out Oogie's attack. At the end of the battle, his seams split and released all the bugs from inside his body, leaving nothing but his empty sack body and the hearts. However, because he had swallowed the heart, the energies inside of it resurrected him, merging him with his manor. His weak points were orbs of darkness that sustained his life. However, Sora destroyed them all, causing Oogie's manor form to crumble into dust. Oogie returns in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a creation from Sora's memories of Halloween Town. The false Oogie Boogie steals Doctor Finklestein's special potion that is said to bring "true memories" and drinks it, but begins to feel intense fear (presumably of what happened to him) and Sora defeats him. He also appeared in Riku's story as a token of the darkness in his heart. Oogie is the boss of Halloween Town in both stories. The strategy to defeating him is to utilize card breaks to lower the bars that protect him until they retract completely, after which he is entirely vulnerable to any attack. Oogie was resurrected by Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts II as part of her plan to take over Christmas Town while making Santa Claus into "Santa Heartless". However, Oogie Boogie, still weak from being revived and suffering from anterograde amnesia, drove Maleficent away after insulting her. Oogie converted Santa's present machine into a machine that summoned Heartless presents. His fate in the end was similar to his initial fate from the first game, only this time Donald Duck squashed the final bug in the hopes that Oogie would not return (as Santa did in the film). Oogie Boogie is the only villain besides Pete in the game that Maleficent interacts with directly, instead of sending Pete to enforce her will. Gallery Pictures Untitled 51.JPG|Oogie Boogie in Grim Tales Videos Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bogeymen Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gamblers Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Bosses Category:Trap Master Category:Horror Villains Category:Snakes Category:Arachnids Category:Jerks Category:Important Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Immortals Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Cooks and Chefs